


Of Water and Earth

by latenightowl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightowl/pseuds/latenightowl
Summary: Life has been *stressful* so I am pretending it is 2012 and writing my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep in mind my English is not the best. :)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Of Water and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been *stressful* so I am pretending it is 2012 and writing my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep in mind my English is not the best. :)

"I'm tired of this grandpa!" You yelled as you brushed snow out of your hair. This was the fifth time you had landed headfirst into a pile of the evil cold powder, and you were not having it.

"Focus on your internal Qi and get back up! I know you can take a 74-year-old man... Unless you can't and you would rather study healing like your mother wishes." You send an intense glare at him and get back into your stance. Before your father had passed away you would train with him every morning from 4 am until lunch. He was a modern man and believed there needed to be more female water bending masters in the northern tribe. Your mother, however, thought you needed to study healing and apply your talents there. You were only eight years old and she was already gushing over your future marriage to some unknown man. 

"I'm ready!" You saw your grandfather nod and immediately pulled water up from the snow and pushed it towards him. He swiftly moved out of the way and threw a snowball at you, hitting you square in the chest. It knocked you back a bit, but you pulled more water up from the snow and decided to try something new. Usually, you tried to follow the push and pull you felt when you bent water, but this time you whipped it instead. Your grandfather watched as you bent your wrist and snapped the stream of water and hit his hand with moderate force. 

"Ah! Ah! You got me!" He dramatically held his wounded hand and fell into the snow. 

"Grandpa!" Your little legs carried you as quickly as they could over to the old man. "Grandpa get up! Did you see that! Did you see that! It was so fast it was like wapoosh! And then it h-," you stopped as you noticed his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. "Grandpa get up! Did you see what I did! Just like you showed me!" He opened one eye and immediately shut it, and letting his tongue flop out of his mouth. 

"I can't hear you I have been defeated and I need a healer."

"You just talked! Gra-"

"HEALER!" He interrupted. You huffed and took his hand into yours. As you pulled water from the snow it started to glow and you started to "heal" his hand. You had only gone to two lessons on healing with water so you didn't know much about healing, but you went with what your gut told you to do. After a few minutes, you felt like you were done and let go of his hand. "Oh thank the spirits a waterbender such as yourself was here to help me. I started to see the white light!"

"It was just your hand!"

"I saw the light, (Y/n)! A brittle old man such as myself is very fragile!" You giggled at him and noticed the sun was starting to set. Normally that wouldn't upset you, but today was not normal. Today was your last day at the North Pole. "Well, I suppose we should be getting back to your mother. Shouldn't we, my little penguin?"

"No! Please don't let her take me! I will die of boredom." You flopped backward into the soft snow. "Mom will make me go to healing and I'll never learn real waterbending!" You looked up into the sky and wished you weren't feeling so much in this moment. Your grandfather raised an eyebrow and pretended to clear his through. "Oh! And I will miss you of course!" you quickly added and snow started to fall softly around you. 

"My little penguin, all forms of waterbending are real waterbending. I am absolutely positive you can find joy in lessons with Master Katara. And as for little old me, I will write to you twice a month. It'll be like I am there."

"Only twice?!" You sat back up and glared at him. "Make it three and I'll stay out of trouble my first day there." He chuckled lightly at your attitude and rubbed his chin, pretending to think it over.

"Well with a deal like that I can't refuse now can I? Alright, come along (Y/n)." You hurried out of the snow and took hold of your grandfather's hand. Passing through some icy archways, you got into your grandfather's small boat and started bending the water to move you along. "Very good, don't forget to bend your wrists and feel the energy of the water." 

*********************************

It was dark out and the northern lights danced and played in the sky. You had never felt so sad to see them, as this would be the last time you would see their magnificent colors. "Have a safe trip! You'll hear from me soon my little penguin!" You grandfather waved his arms as your boat started it's departure from the North. You waved back, trying your hardest to hold your tears in. 

"It'll be okay, (Y/n). This is a new start for us! You'll see, everything will be alright." She gently placed her hand on your head and started to take out your braid to redo it. You wanted to believe she was right, but you couldn't fathom how everything was going to be okay. Your dad was gone and now you were leaving your home and your grandfather behind. Your mother began to softly sing as she rebraided your hair. 

After two days you docked at the South Pole and followed your mother to your new home. It was small and decorated differently than you were used to but you liked it. You weren't going to admit that, but you did like the cozy feel the house seemed to hold. "Can I go play?" You asked your mother. 

"Sure, but don't go too far!" She placed a kiss on your forehead which you promptly rubbed off. You ran outside and looked around. Everything felt different, even the sky had a different shade of blue than what you were used to. 

"Hey! You!" You quickly turned your head over to whoever was making such rambunctious noise. "Hey! Wanna go penguin sledding with me? I bet I'm faster than you!" said the little girl. She was around your age but was a few inches taller than you. "What's your name? I'm Korra, I'm the avatar, and I like fighting. Hey, watch this!" Korra took a deep breath and started bending fire, water, and finished with a display of her earth bending. "Hey what's wrong with your eyes? Do you want to go penguin sledding with me or not?" You were taken aback by her words. You were born with heterochromia, one of your eyes was brown and the other was blue. Your dad said it was a special part of himself he had given to you so you rarely felt self-conscious about it. In fact, you hardly thought about your eyes at all and since there weren't many kids your age you played with at the north pole, it was hardly ever brought up. 

"I was just born with them and yes, I would love to kick your butt in a penguin sledding race." You smirked at Korra. 

"Oh, it's on! Follow me I know where a flock of them lives!" She started running off and you followed her. 

"Actually, a group of penguins on land are called a waddle!" Korra just rolled her eyes as you two continued running. Suddenly an old woman walks out into your path. 

"Korra! Where are you heading off to?" You and Korra skid to a halt and Korra looks like she just got caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. 

"I'm going penguin sledding with my new friend, uh... What's your name again?" Korra looks over to you. 

"(Y/n)." You replied, cautiously looking at the old woman. Many adults had told you time and time again to not talk to strangers. 

"(Y/n)? I believe you are one of my new students. I don't have many anymore these days but I made the exception for you and Korra." She smiled at you kindly and reached a hand out to you. "My name is Katara, It's a pleasure to meet you." You gave her a quick low bow and then took her hand. Katara studied your hand and your palm before smiling even wider. "You have the hands of a healer." You quickly pulled your hand away and crossed your arms. 

"I do not!" You said. Katara let out a soft laugh. 

"Your mother told me about your aversion to healing... As did your grandfather." The mention of your grandfather piqued your interest and you looked at katara intently. "I will teach you healing and combative waterbending as I do all my students. You have nothing to worry about." After hearing that you had the biggest smile on your face. 'I am going to be a real waterbender' you thought. 

*************************

Dear Grandpa,

I am riting this leter by myself. It has ben a month and I lik Katara and I made a frend. Her nam is Korra and she is the avutar. I miss you all the days and i mis yor lesons. u stil need to send me 2 mor leters.   
i luv u, (Y/n)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is going to be more like episode 1 season 1, I just wanted to feel the character a bit before I wrote more. :)


End file.
